Oil Bleeding Hearts
by TheSHADYRedK9
Summary: Honeyflame picks the life of a medicine cat, but is it really for her? That Shadowclan warrior is very attractive...


**Hey guys! TheSHADYRedK9 here, this is my first story! I'm going to try to update two times every week, that might be a little hard though, considering the sheer amoumt of homework I have...but I'll manage! Sorry about any grammer issues and all, blah blah blah. Anyhow, lets get down to business. (I don't got any time to play around what is this?)**

Honeykit sneaked out of the nusery. After passing the lazy night-guard, that happened to be sleeping, she streaked silently out into the woods with her two littermates, Shinykit and Grasskit, pelting clumsily behind her. The kit led them to a clearing she had found the night before. A mouse darted out of the bushes where her brother and sister emerged, Honeykit skillfully lifted her heafty paw and killed the mouse in one swift strike.

"Freshkill anycat?" Honeykit's eyes gleamed as she took a bite out of the mouse. Grasskit quickly took a mouthfull and slid the remains to Shinykit. She gulped up the rest of the freshkill, her silver pelt glistening in the starlight. The kits played in the clearing. Shinykit caught a mouse, ripping it into shareable parts.

"This was fun, but im tired, can we go back now? " Grasskit muttered through the mouse he was chewing. Honeykit started to feel mad. She led her littermates to her secret spot; the only place she could escape the taunts and jeers of the other kits, apprentices, and warriors. Now her littermates wanted to leave her. They would betray her. She knew it. They would yell and scream to their mommy. Blurting out everything about the spot, leaving Honeykit, yet again, never alone.

"Fine! Go!" Honeykit howled out. Her voice strange to even herself. As it always was to the other cats. It was mechanical. Her meow was natural, with a hint if mecha. A hint of program, a hint of twolegs. Shinykit turned tail and fled, Grasskit not far behind.

Honeykit stalked out into the forest, heading torwards the lake. After what seemed like a moon of walking, she reached the water. Stairring down onto the surface, she saw her reflection illuminated lightly by the moon and starlight. Another cat appered beside her, her one white paw sparkleling with all of the stars in silverpelt.

"Squirrelstar!?" Honeykit gasped. She had died only days after Honeykit had been born. "Have you come from starclan to scold me?" Honeykit was positive that Squirrelstar had come to tell her not to sneak off.

"Of course not small Honeykit. I come from Silverpelt to tell you something very important." The ginger she-cat's green eyes glowed softly. "Look at yourself." Honeykit glanced down into the water.

"All I see is an ugly kitten." Honeykit murmured under her breath. The cold wind caught in her fur, sending it in all directions. The lake rippled beneath the glow of the moon.

Squirrelstar continued, "You have potential to do great things for all the clans," Honeykit braced herself, "because you are different. You are not only cat, but a metal cat. Your shining claws, your mechanical hindleg and forearm, your face, your tail, all built for battle built to never get tired, built to keep you from being hurt in battle. You were made to protect the clans from the darkness to come." A moment of silence occurred while Honeykit carefully choose her words.

"But the clan are the ones that fight amongst themselves! Why should i protect all of the clans? Are you saying I should be a medicine cat?

"This you must find out yourself, I can not shape your destiny. Goodbye." Squirrelstar was gone in a flash. Honeykit raced back to camp. She had to get some sleep. Her apprentice ceremony was in the morning. On the way back she thought about how special she was, having a starclan warrior talk to her instead of a medicine cat.

"I could get used to this."

Honeykit was standing on the highrock with Lionstar and Jayfeather. She listened to the sacred words that all leaders say. But then Lionstar stepped back, leaving Jayfeather on the highrock alone with Honeypaw. She had asked for the path of a medicine cat just heartbeats ago.

 **Geez, that took forever. First fanfictions are hard. Ill be updating later this week with a new chapter. The next chapter will be longer.  
**


End file.
